The Pupils of Hathor
by Oshean.Kie
Summary: AU/Yaoi. Yugi, Jou, Marik, and Ryou are professional belly-dancers. What happens if they take on a job to perform in a party that is themed "Egyptian"? Why are these props so realistic? Scratch that, why is everyone so into roleplay? Who are these creepy but handsome men that want them in bed? Puzzle/Tender/Puppy/Bronzeshipping


**Title: **The Pupils of Hathor

**By: **Oshean Kie

**Rating: **T for now. M in the near future. Yes, smut will be included. Lemons. Yum.

**Pairing: **Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi), Puppyshipping (Seto/Jou), Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryou), Bronzeshipping (Malik/Marik)

**A/N Note: **Hopefully none of my KHR fans find this fiction... which is highly doubtful since they're alerted. I apologize... but since I'm on a little writing phase, I can try to get an update for at least one of my other (neglected) fictions. Lately I found myself back in my childhood, Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't remember much from it, so I claim this as a whole hearted **AU.**

A little explanation for the fiction I'm going to start and never finish:

Seth, Atemu, Jouno, etc... do not exist in this fiction. Just Yami and Hikari setting.

I know pretty much nothing of Egyptian culture, and so please forgive my no-knowledge.

Whatever I put down, especially in the folklore, go with the flow. If Ra is a monkey, Ra is a monkey and I said so. If the Egyptians drank vodka, the Egyptians drank vodka end of story.

I'm listening to belly dancing music so if this fic doesn't make sense, blame the constant drumming and tinkering and repetitive rhythms in my head.

If I have any more to announce, you shall be notified.

Enjoy.

**Short Summary: **Yugi, Jou, Marik, and Ryou are professional belly-dancers. What happens if they take on a job to perform in a party that is themed "Egyptian"? Why are these props so realistic? Scratch that, why is everyone so into roleplay?

* * *

Hips popped from side to side, golden coins shimmering with the consistent beat of the drums. A drop of sweat ran down porcelain smooth skin, as a thin layer of perspiration glittered like miniature diamonds. As the music gradually reached a ritardando, his arms swayed from side to side, body flowing in the direction of movement, giving an illusion of his body slithering like a snake. With the last beats of the song, he gracefully lowered himself to the ground, kneeling on the floor. Delicately extending his arms backwards in circular motions, his body started to lean backwards. Thighs tightening, torso pushing out, he made his way into an arch, hands finding the ground and acting as pillars to keep the rest of his body steady. Breaths were held, hands were held, lips were licked, and the music ticked.

As the music faded out, Yugi had made a perfect formation of a kneeled backwards arch, defining his abdomen, faint traces of abs lining his skin. A silence fluttered across the room, before a booming sound of clapping echoed throughout. Yugi collapsed on himself and panted lightly, smiling and laughing. Pushing himself up, he bowed and waved towards the audience who found themselves standing in how impressed they were. Excusing himself off the stage, Yugi reunited with his buddies.

"Sheesh! Yugi man, you da bomb!" Jounouchi Katsuya exclaimed, patting the smaller one on the back. Ryou nodded and laughed lightly.

"As graceful as ever, Yugi."

"But it seems like you performed better today than last week," Marik added and ran a hand through his hair. Yugi shrugged and pursed his lips in reply.

"Well last week was not my week. That's all I have to say about it!" He walked off leaving the other three to trail behind him.

They all looked at each other and rolled their eyes. All that mattered was that happened last week, so it honestly wasn't worth mentioning much right now.

Yugi, Jou, Marik, and Ryou were in a group called 'Hathor's Pupils'. It was a group they made themselves when they were just beginning to dance. In all honesty, they had never thought of becoming professional dancers, but life was tricky and lead them there anyways. Nearing the end of their high school lives, Serenity, Jou's sister, enrolled the poor guy into belly-dancing classes. The other three took pity on him and joined in on the fun. At first it was extremely awkward, but they overcame it when a few things came into their lives.

Yugi had discovered the prop of Isis wings. From first sight, Yugi actually felt like he was in love. The graceful look the material gave when arms were spread was absolutely breathtaking. Not to mention dancing with three Isis wings, each color indicating a section of a song. It felt to him, as though it was his calling. So he picked some up, and mastered them in no time. He became titled 'Hathor's Wings', signifying some sort of messenger or one who enables the best of someone to come out and be set free.

Jou on the other hand, found love in veiled fans. The first ones he had set his eyes on were these black fans that lightened into flaming red. When the instructor was demonstrating the props, Jou felt his heart pound. The movements and veil- it gave the illusion of a fire. The material was so silky, when she fanned them out, it was as if they were flames in themselves. Picking these up, like the others, he mastered them in no time, finding out all the tricks and trade of a veiled fan. He was named 'Hathor's Steward', indicating that he was the one who tended to her. In picture sense, the motion of fanning the goddess was presumed.

Marik found that he fancied the sword best. The formations when dancing with one looked simply dangerous but sexy at the same time. When placing the prop on the head and dancing it out, he found joy in the focus and concentration he had to give when doing it. How to make it look easy, but give off the impression of something like a great god of fighting. He was named 'Hathor's Mercenary'.

Ryou found his calling much faster than the others. The moment a snake was mentioned, Ryou was all in for it. Even before dancing lessons began, he was always the snake person. It was odd; despite his shy nature, but for some reason they found it all too fitting. When he first danced with his snake Amane, it gave the illusion of the snake as a shield, a protection to the fragility of the maiden. He was named 'Hathor's Patron'.

How they ever reached fame was beyond them. They assumed it was only because they were male belly-dancers, but in all reality, their devotion to their props and how they implied to the dancer had a strong impact on them. They were more than a sore sight to eyes. They were something desired to be looked upon almost daily. It was rare to see male dancers yes, but the way they performed was simply breathtaking. It was like they were one with the music. The way their eyes carried a glazed, professional look, how easily their body flexed around, and the joy that radiated from them. They were the ones who did the thing they loved most for a living, and it was a difference to most people nowadays.

As they reached the dressing room, all four of them started to undress into casual clothing. Yugi was the last attraction for the night, the other three had already preformed. As Ryou slipped on a light hoodie, he popped his head out and shook it, making his hair fall back into place.

"Hey guys, I forgot to mention this before but we got hired for some crazy high-class party."

The others stopped for a second, then continued to dress. Jou, who finished putting up his pants, clicked his tongue.

"Lemme guess, it's this Saturday."

Ryou flushed and giggled sheepishly, nodding. He forgot a lot...and that always seemed to get him in trouble. Like telling them they had to preform somewhere the next day. Or in a few hours.

"Goodness, boy! Luckily you remembered now, or else I'da have ta rip Amane apart!" Jou plopped himself down of the couch and sighed. Ryou gasped in horror and hissed like a snake at the blond, telling him to stay away from his albino snake. The other two finished their dressing as well and joined in the conversation.

"Shut up Jou, leave Ryou alone. At least we have two days to prepare," Marik crossed his arms. "And elaborate on this high class party you speak of."

Ryou hummed and looked up for a moment, recalling the invitation, or more like an offer.

"Well, it was Egyptian themed... and of course, asked for our proper dancing skills, meaning respective prop, aaaaaand..." he huffed and scratched his head. "Oh! And they sent in the costumes and props for us already. Paid for and stuff. Apparently it was really expensive...like _really_ expensive and that we'd probably go or we might get beaten up, haha."

Yugi raised his eyebrows and wow'd. They usually don't get in costumes from people unless it was themed, but even then, the prices for them were simply off the charts. Jou cheered and took up the whole couch as Marik tried to sit, making him sit on the blond anyways.

"Where is the place we get to perform anyways?" Yugi asked, curious. If they were high-class costumes, it has to be a high-class place.

"Some replica of an Egyptian place or something like that. Apparently it's like a cosplay thingy too. Or roleplay, but everyone is going to be dressed." Grabbing his keys, Ryou shrugged. "Well, I'ma take my leave guys. See ya on Saturday morning!"

Goodbyes were said, leaving the other three remaining. No one spoke for a bit, thinking about the (invitation) for Saturday. Yugi sighed and pouted. It wasn't even everyday they got (invitations). Lately, they just performed in public places and small parties. How could someone ask for quality stuff off the bat? They _were_ kind of famous, _and_ professional, but in their big town, it still was weird. Then comes the point that if they were recommended, it was required they be told so. Just so they knew where their clients come from... walking out himself, Yugi left the room with his own goodbye. Closing the door, he sighed once more.

"Why do I get the feeling that something is going to happen?"

_**Review \o/ **_

_**Alert \o/**_


End file.
